Brassiere
by Anniih
Summary: Iba subiendo la mano hasta encontrar eso. No importa. Un sujetador no lo detendrá. Si pudo combatir en guerras crueles y sangrientas, un sujetador no es nada. *UKxFem!USA*


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz.

●**Advertencias:** Complejidad en Arthur… Ganderbender en Alfred. ¿Lime?

●**Pareja: **UKxFem!USA.

* * *

><p><strong>Brassiere<strong>

**.**

No es que a Inglaterra le gustara, solo que Estados Unidos le gusta buscarlo, provocarlo, sonrojarlo, calentarlo. Y como le gusta tanto darle todas esas cosas, sobre todo divertirse, le quedó gustando transformase en mujer y no de manera que hace habitualmente Francia, sino con ser una completa mujer con todas sus partes bien puestas. ¿Y cómo es posible? Con magia…o la varita mágica de Arthur, para ser más exactos.

De esa forma, con juegos, mimos, uno que otro berrinche proveniente de "la" americana, logra capturar al británico, quien no puede negar que, aunque a Alfred se le pasa la mano con ciertas cosas, esto le gusta mucho. Además, el menor es el pasivo en lo que sea.

Inglaterra suspira, siente como sus mejillas se calientan cada vez que su pareja se apega más a su silueta, mientras le sostiene el rostro para poder besarlo con facilidad y sabor. "La" joven desliza los labios por todo el contorno de la boca inglesa, soltando susurros para luego enredarse más en el paladar. Mueve un poco la cadera donde yacen cómodamente las manos de Arthur preparando el momento para bajar a los glúteos y acercarla más. Por algo está sentado en la silla, de piernas abiertas, para que se acomode en él. Pero Alfred continúa besándolo, hasta que posa su pierna derecha encima de la de Arthur.

―_Fuck me, Arthur._ ―dice las palabras mágicas acelerando el caluroso ambiente, donde las prendas les queman la piel, y lo único que desean es rozarse, sentirse.

El beso sigue su curso, eso sí, con más pasión.

Las manos de Inglaterra van viajando por la espalda de Estados Unidos, dentro de la blusa de diseños hermosos, dispuesto a quitártela, pero…al llegar más arriba se encuentra con una interrupción. Frunce el ceño. ¿Qué demonios…? Toca con los dedos. ¿Es lo que cree que es? ¿Y por qué demonios lo está trayendo Alfred? Arthur no lo sabe, sin embargo, la situación fue así:

Luego de que el estadounidense se transformara, se fue a una tienda de ropa interior. Obviamente no sabía cómo ponerse un sujetador. No tuvo otra que pedirle ayuda a la señorita que atendía.

Así como llegamos a la situación del inglés sin despegarse de los labios americanos.

No importa. Un sujetador no lo detendrá. Si pudo combatir en guerras crueles y sangrientas, un sujetador no es nada.

Se prepara mentalmente, lleva los dedos a la prenda íntima y comienza en hallar el modo de desabrocharla.

…nada.

Murmura. Alfred se da cuenta y aleja el rostro. Al parecer funcionó en molestarlo en acomplejarle la vida. No señor, no será fácil que "la" tome tan rápido.

― ¿No puedes? ―pregunta con inocencia.

―_Yes, I can. _―responde frustrado, tratando de mirarle el sujetador.

― ¿Te ayudo? ―tampoco sabe cómo quitarlo, pero como es un héroe, podrá hacerlo. ¡No hay misión imposible para el héroe!

―Muchas gracias, pero puedo solo. ―insiste.

―Enserio Arthur, vas a desabrocharlo cuando se me hayan quitado las ganas. ―no está bromeando. A este paso, mejor se va a dormir.

Arthur no "la" escucha.

―Maldita sea… ―maldice pegado en quitarle la maldita prenda― ¿Por qué demonios te pusiste un sujetador?

―Es que… ―se ruboriza― quería saber cómo se me veían.

El chico desvía la mirada. ―No es necesario que te coloques eso…

Ambos tienen los pómulos rojos y avergonzados, sin querer mirarse del uno al otro. Pasan unos segundos en silencio, el mayor sigue con lo suyo en mover los deditos en el sujetador…

― ¿Ya?

―No.

― ¿Ahora sí?

―No.

― ¿Ahora sí?

―No…

―Mejor lo hago yo.

―No ―repite Arthur, bastante irritado―. Un sujetador no me ganará ―trata de autoestimarse―. Sucede que no he desabrochado sujetadores desde hace bastante tiempo, es obvio que la práctica se pierde.

Jamás debió decir eso, jamás.

Percibe el aura maligna estadounidense, haciendo dejar todo de lado para levantar la cabeza y ver a "la" rubia.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Se los quitabas a otras? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Estabas conmigo en ese tiempo?

―Em…no… ―se coloca nervioso… ¡debió medir sus palabras! Está bien que perdió la práctica, mas no es para decirlo al aire― ¿A-Alfre-ed…?

"La" aludida no dice nada. Le tiembla la boca, arrugándola un poco. Los ojos se entrecierran y las lágrimas se van dejando ver.

― ¡Waaaa~! ―y sale corriendo totalmente "herida", con el corazón destrozado, dejando al mayor desconcertado.

― ¡A-Alfred, oye…! ¿Pero por qué se fue así? ―no entiende esa actitud, ¿desde cuándo su novio arranca llorando, y que no se trate de fantasmas? Medita― No creo que… A lo mejor mucho transformarse en mujer los estrógenos le estén haciendo más sensible.

Llega a ese punto lógico de la personalidad.

―Lo mejor es regresarlo a la normalidad ―toma la determinación sacando la varita mágica de quien sabe dónde, dirigiéndose a la habitación―. Hey Alfred… ¡Espera, detente! ¡Ten cuidado con eso!

Inglaterra, al entrar, reacciona en evadir un ataque: lanzamiento de lámpara.

― ¡Vete de aquí, no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida! _You're bastard!_

Si Inglaterra no "la" detiene, es capaz de destrozar la casa. Primero, para salvarse sale del cuarto. Respira agitado. Piensa en un plan, en entrar y "regresarla" a la normalidad. Posa la mano en el pomo de la puerta, sabe que "la" norteamericana lo está esperando para lanzarle cualquier objeto. Debe actuar rápido. Entonces, entra de golpe y evade el primer ataque que es un frasco de perfume… ¡y ese era carísimo! Se tira bajo la cama, se levanta y utiliza la varita.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Estados Unidos cae a la cama, sentado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Arthur se le acerca.

―Sí, estoy bien ―no comprende mucho lo que sucede, solo ve cosas destrozadas. No obstante, su atención cambia a su cuerpo―… o creo que no… ¡El sujetador me aprieta, me asfixia! ―comienza a moverse para todos lados― ¡Arthur quítamelo! ¡Rápido, rápido!

¡Es horrible! Ese sujetador le presiona la espalda y los hombros, y lo peor… ¡ni él mismo se alcanza para sacárselo!

Enseguida Inglaterra lo ayuda, quitándole la blusa, pero Alfred se mueve tanto que apenas logra darlo vuelta para sacarle el maldito sostén.

― ¡Quédate quieto, que no logro sacártelo! ―hasta tiene que gritarle sin importar que el menor se queje. Se sube arriba de la espalda del chico…― ¡Ya está!

―Que alivio… ―siente el cielo en su respiración. Luego se endereza, quitándose el sostén y al inglés de su espalda.

―Oye… ¿sigues enojado? ―pregunta dudoso.

― ¿Enojado con qué? ―pestañea.

―Sobre… ―mira para otra parte― que perdí la practica en desabrochar…

―Ah, eso no importa ―responde interrumpiéndolo, agitando una mano mientras sonríe. Y se echa para atrás, recostándose―. Todos pierden la practican cuando llevas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, sobre todo cuando estás con un hombre.

Claro, como si él fuera todo un experto.

―Pero estabas llorando. ―se recuesta a su lado, ladeado para observarlo.

― ¿Enserio? ―el mayor acierta― No lo recuerdo. ―de verdad, no se acuerda de ese detalle, eso quiere decir que el razonamiento de Arthur es cierto.

―Son los estrógenos.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―gira la cabeza para verlo.

―No, nada importante. ―responde, olvidando lo anterior, haciendo una sonrisa falsa de que nada importa.

Estados Unidos mira al techo. Regresa la mirada al sujeto de al lado, dando media vuelta para quedar al frente.

― ¿En qué estábamos en la sala? ―con picardía, lleva su dedo índice al pecho de Inglaterra, comenzando a dar circulitos. Es lo único que recuerda.

Arthur desciende la vista a su pecho. La levanta arqueando una ceja y sonríe de lado.

―No querrás saberlo.

―Yo creo que sí~.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Vi una imagen de Arthur quitarle el sujetador a FemUSA, con cara de "¡Oh no! ¡Nos espían!" Me gusta la pareja versión hetero, es tan… "Mucha carne para mucho inglés"(?)

Pobre Arthur, ha perdido la práctica. Practica conmigo, okey no xDD

Nada más. Ojalá les haya gustado. Ah, cierto, no he retomado ningún fic para leer D:, trataré de actualizarme y dejar review como corresponde.

Y una cosita más, la continuación de "Madrugar" se llamará "Venganza Madrugadora", viene demasiado fuerte, enserio. Escribiré un lemon que jamás he escrito con cosas que jamás he usado. Tampoco es violación, pero es fuerte. Así que...si van a querer leerlo igual, por favor tengan muchos pañuelos, muchas transfusiones de sangres, ventilador y un psicólogo si es posible. Yo no me hago responsable de traumas. Irá bajo tu propio riesgo.

Ship.

Cuídense, saludos!

_¿Review's para el amor?_


End file.
